


你别怕，我护着你

by 夜亡人 (kkaajjl)



Series: 贤良短篇相关 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 德云社, 德云社七队
Genre: M/M, 现实事件预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaajjl/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E4%BA%A1%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 一个温馨的小故事。
Relationships: 秦霄贤/周九良, 贤良
Series: 贤良短篇相关 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652944
Kudos: 10





	你别怕，我护着你

秦霄贤前脚刚踏进家门，后脚揣在裤子口袋里的手机铃声就跟催命似的响起来了。

他伸着手关了门，拿出手机也没看，就放在鞋柜上让他爱怎么响怎么响。自己直接坐在门口的毯子上，一双长腿曲折抵着门，扒下了口罩顺势往鞋柜上一丢。

黑白两色的鞋柜上面还摆着几个陶瓷的小动物，绿色的小恐龙张牙舞爪，灰黑色的小企鹅憨态可掬，橘白相间的猫咪正团成一团卧趴着，而他丢上去的口罩正好就搭在那只橘猫身上。橘猫的前面就是那正在震动响个不停的手机。

他从没有想过曾经那么喜欢的东西也会让他变得这么累。

累到想要不顾一切的去逃离，逃离那一双双的眼睛，逃离那一张张的嘴，逃离那一句句一字字的流言蜚语。

他整个人都蜷缩在地板上，像是仍在母体中的胎儿，双手紧紧抱着膝盖，仿佛这样就能给自己带来无限的安全感。

手机的铃声还在响。

他甚至都不敢去看究竟是谁给他打的电话。他害怕看到那属于陌生号码的来电提醒，害怕在接听之后是那变了声音的冰冷不带丝毫感情的隐私泄露。

他是真的有些累了。

那是一种从心底一点点的涌上来的水，一开始的时候并不深，他也并不在意。可等到水越涌越多，多到甚至快要将他整个人都淹没了的时候，那种无力的窒息感才像是一股绳子死死的圈住他的脖子，让他不得逃生。

快要到极限了。

无论是身体还是心里，已经疲惫的快要承受不住了。

他不是没想过要放弃。

他也有那么一瞬间想过要不要就此放弃呢？可是每当这个念头一出现，他又觉得不甘心。

凭什么他要放弃？他受了那么多苦那么多累，褪去了原本娇生惯养的温室环境，他为此甚至还和家里吵了一架挨了顿打才上的学校学的这些东西，他凭什么现在就要放弃？

他知道没有人的成功是一蹴而就的。大不了他在努力的学，好好的学，磨破了嘴皮的学，不就是磨吗？等他磨好了，这应该就行了吧？这样就不会再有人说他业务水平不过关了吧？

他那时候是这样想的，总以为努力就好了，总以为一点点的磨出来就好了。天真可笑又稚嫩，的确是个初出茅庐的傻小子。

可有的时候不是你努力了，你付出了，你就能得同等的回报。也是那个时候他才知道，原来这个世界上从来就没有平等、公平、等价交换这么一说。

他不是在抱怨什么，他也没什么可抱怨的，他只是发现这个世界就是这样。是个吃人都不吐骨头的恐怖野兽。

这或许是这个世界给他的一个下马威，作为刚刚步入社会的新手菜鸟，早一定让他知道什么是世界的潜规则要比等以后爬的高了再狠狠摔下来更温柔更友好一点。尽管如此，他还是在努力的去适应，努力的去迎合，努力的想要成为自己心目中的那个自我

可是现在这种无力的疲惫感又来了。而这一次的问题似乎已经不是他说努力就能努力的事了。

在德云社这个大团体中，虽说他仍是不够格，甚至是还没真正的拜过恩师，可他也是那个可以被叫上姓名的人。每一场的小园子几乎座无空席。他们七队的票，不说一票难求，至少也是需要抢着票去看了。

这对于相声演员来说是个好的现象。这说明观众是买你的账的，观众是喜欢看你的表演的。他知道他应该感到高兴感到荣幸才对。

是的。若是放在几个月前，他的确是骄傲的，他的场座无虚位，他说的每句话都能逗的观众哈哈大笑。喜欢他的人越来越多，认识他的人也越来越多。他是开心的。

但是与之而来的是那铺天盖地的压力。

像是愚公移过来的大山直挺挺的压在他的背上，他驮着这座沉重的大山一步步前行，不知道什么时候他就会被这座山压垮。

他突然就想起了那个人曾经说过的一句话。

你站不到那个位置，你就体会不到那种无奈。

他现在的确是体会到了。

无奈又无力。

他已经有好多天没睡过一个安稳觉了。他睡不着，便只能熬着夜，失眠带来的影响让他的身体每况愈下，他实在是受不住了这才翻了翻药箱子找到那人吃剩的褪黑素吃了几片。

他只是觉得很累，不是身体上的累，而是那种精神上，心理上的累。这种疲惫直接导致他产生了一种从未有过的想法。

他现在到底应不应该继续走下去？

值得吗？像现在这样，没有隐私，没有自由，无论走到哪儿都可能碰到一双眼睛在盯着自己。真的值吗？

他已经无法分辨出那一双双的眼睛里究竟带着什么样的视线，是好的，还是坏的，是贪婪的，还是恼怒的。

他只感觉他是在被人盯着，盯的他浑身发凉，骨头里都泛着骇人发凉气。那一束束目光，就像是扎在他身上的一根根毒刺，狠毒至极，拔不掉，还愈合不了。

不光是注视他的视线，甚至是他说的每一句话都有可能被无限的放大。可能只是台上一句在简单不过的玩笑，明明都知道台上的话做不得真，可依旧会被有心人利用起来，然后等着他的就是那些恶毒的谩骂。

这并不稀奇，他的师兄们又不是没有体会过。正是因为这种事已经算是家常便饭一样的发生在他身边，所以他小心翼翼的揣着明白装糊涂，就是怕这种事也会发生在他身上。

他没有那些师哥们的强大心脏，所以他只能尽力的去避免这些事情。

可自居小心翼翼的揣着藏着又能怎么样？该扒的还是会被扒出来。就像台上的那个亲吻，没有人会预料到，它来的是那么的猝不及防。

他很糟心，无比的心累。甚至是有些心力交瘁了。为什么他要去承受这些呢？他本不用去承受这些的不是吗？

他完全可以免掉父亲的一顿打骂而去上更好的学校，他也不必要天天的去练那些让他嘴里生泡到喝口水都发疼的贯口和小曲小调。他为的是什么呢？

不过就是少时的一腔热血，那满心满意的热爱么。

因为热爱所以不顾家里的反对去上了北戏，因为热爱所以那些混杂着血与泪的斑驳光影他也咬着牙默默走过来了。他没有委屈。因为那些师兄们可能比他更刻苦努力。只是说，他没必要这样的。他没那个必要去累着自己。如果他不说相声，他可能过的生活要比现在更恣意。

可，说回根本，那不就是因为自己热爱这门艺术么。

所以他一遍又一遍的问自己，秦凯旋，值得吗？秦凯旋，当一个没有自由和隐私的秦霄贤真的值得吗。

在他思考这些的时候手机铃声已经自动挂断了。

他仰着头看着玄关房顶上挂着的那盏灯，白色的光，明亮又刺眼。他看着看着眼角就滑出了一道水痕。他没哭，不过是眼睛酸涩才出现的生理现象。

他深吸了一口气，胡乱抹了把脸，翻了个身站了起来，拿着鞋柜上的手机就往卧室走。

还没打开卧室的门，手机铃声又响了。

秦霄贤皱着眉头按了静音，可是眼睛却无意间看到了那个来电人。在看到那个名字的瞬间，他的表情变得柔和起来，皱着的眉被一双手轻轻揉散，不耐烦的表情也被轻拂而去。

他看着铃声响过一下，两下，突然就有些不知所措了。他坐在了床边，等到铃声又快要接近尾声的时候这才接了电话。

“旋儿？”

那人这样叫他。他低着头，看不清表情。除了一只手在拿着手机，另一只手便扣着床单被罩，像极了一个正在闹别扭的小孩子。

“嗯，哥。”

“最近还行吧？”

他听见那边的人问他，他扣着床单的手停了下：“嗐，就那样呗。倒是你，你和孟哥什么时候回来啊？在不回来看看，七队可就真没了啊。”

“明儿吧，明天差不多就能回来了。本来打算今天回来着，孟哥他那边正好有一朋友，非得让跟他们呆一天，就拖到明天了。”

秦霄贤听着那人语气里的小抱怨，即使看不见人他也能想象到那人肯定正瘪着那张猫咪嘴，不是趴床上，就是缩在沙发上，活像是只受了气的猫似的。

他这么一想，就笑出了声：“呆着就呆着呗，早回来晚回来那不都一样么。我估计那也是孟哥的真朋友，要不然他也不可能拖着这么多人还在那边呆一天。”

“说是认识了好几年的朋友了。这回不光买了专场票，还非要尽一下地主之谊，这一天竟顶着个太阳到处跑了，比站台上说仨小时相声还累人呢。”

“玩玩呗，正好有这个时间，就玩玩呗。你们今年全是演出，肯定抽不出时间来在去哪儿好好的玩玩，这不是正好了么。”

“行了，别说我了。说说你吧。”

“我？我能怎么了。嗐，没啥事啊。”秦霄贤这么说着。

电话那边沉默了几息，秦霄贤莫名的感到有些紧张，就像是那种做错了事情突然被发现一样的小孩子一样，他攥住床单的手突然停了一下：“哥？”

“我听说，师父找你来着？”

秦霄贤心里咯噔一下。

下意识的就想开口说没事，可是话音刚转到嘴边就被他咽了回去，心想着这人果然是知道了。

原本他就没想说这事儿，可被这人这么一问他也没办法含糊带过了。他不是不能装傻充愣，但是这样做的后果反而是漏洞越来越多，到时候圆不回来反而是更麻烦。

“嗯，前两天去了一趟，和大哲一块去的。也没啥，就是找我谈谈话，教教我有些个话要怎么说，有些包袱要用在什么地方上，挺好的，受益匪浅。”

“嗯，还有呢。不光就这点事儿吧。”

他就知道，这人肯定是上微博来着。他本来也没想要瞒着，瞒来瞒去也没什么意思，反而是显得更加矫情了。

他把手机开了免提，把挂在后腰上的扇子拆了下来，一开一合的摆弄起来。

“还能有啥，就是顺道又敲了敲我，人还年轻，别太骄太躁，稳着点专注自身职业修养比什么都强。其实航儿，我知道师父是啥意思，我也知道师父是为我好。我最近也感觉到了，有什么东西好像不太一样了。”

他展开扇面，素白的纸上只画了寥寥几笔的几棵墨竹，无题字，也无印章，只有在那临近扇骨的地方写了一个劲瘦却飘逸锋利的良字，收笔处好像快要飞出来，可上部分却又端着一副谦逊有度，潇洒却又守着莫名其妙的规矩。

“你知道我啥样，说不享受这些追捧和欢呼那是假的，我挺爱听他们夸我的那些话的，以至于让我有点得意忘形了。”

“师父这算是给我敲了个警钟。师父要是不提，可能我还没什么感觉呢。哥你看我挺可笑的吧。”

他自嘲的笑了笑。那边听着这声嘲笑，咂摸了嘴，但也没打断秦霄贤的话。

“以前出了门看见那些辛辛苦苦站在门口等着的那几个小姑娘，我也挺心疼的，大夏天的还站那儿喂蚊子，就为了等咱们出来，多不容易啊。所以我就尽我所能的迁就他们，宠着他们。他们想要签名了，我就给他们签，想要合影了，我也和他们照。我从没觉得这是一种负担。”

“可是现在……不管我去哪儿都有人跟着，只要被人发现了就一定会被人跟到目的地……我真的……哥我真的……”

他突然说不下去了，他就像是一只濒死的野兽在那里苦苦哀嚎，浑身上下全都是伤口，他又累又痛，他感觉他甚至都活不过下一秒了。

他伸着手捂住了脸，喉咙里发出世界崩塌之前，最后的绝望。

“哥我真的好累啊……”

眼泪从眼睑中一点一点的溢出来，它们像是一颗颗已经黯淡下来的从天空中落下来的星子，一颗一颗的从睫毛上滚落下来，砸进他的手掌中，被他攥紧又捏碎。

电话那边的人似乎是听见了他隐忍的哭泣声，一道无奈的叹息从那头传了过来，他轻缓缓的说：“旋儿啊，你后悔吗？”

后悔进入这个行业，后悔被更多人所认识，后悔将秦凯旋这个人也暴露在众人的眼中。

旋儿啊，你后悔了吗？

“哥我不后悔，真的。我没想过后不后悔。我是因为喜欢相声这东西我才考的北戏。我爸当时不同意，我就跟他吵，跟他闹，最后还是我离家出走了两天还有我姐我妈他们各种劝，外加了一顿打我才能顺利的上了北戏。”

“我从小没怎么忤逆过他，也就是这一次，我没听他话。因为我是真的喜欢这门东西啊，我甚至都没指望能让他养活我。所以我爸后来让我学的东西，我也听他话有在学，就是为了还能继续站在台上说相声。”

“可我就是觉得现在挺累的。真的。台上的时候我是秦霄贤，无论他们怎么搅和我也没法儿发作，毕竟戏比天大，我得演好了，还不能惹到这些衣食父母。”

“可到了台下，我还是被他们当做是台上的秦霄贤，出了后台的门被围起来，上个厕所出来也被围起来，甚至是出去买个东西也能被围起来……以前我还挺开心的，开心有这么多人喜欢我，当时就觉得和他们聊聊天，拉近拉近距离，也挺好的。但是现在我也不知道是怎么了，哥，我就是怎么也开心不起来了。”

那些围堵，那些怼在脸上的手机，那些摆放在自己面前的本子和票根，他麻木的签着字，嘴里面应付着那些投向他的问话，他都不知道他到底是应该以秦霄贤的身份去回答那些话，还是应该以秦凯旋的身份去回应那些话。那个时候，他是真有些茫然了。

他究竟是谁呢？是台上的那个傻傻呆呆的秦霄贤，还是台下那个冷静稳重的秦凯旋？

“你是秦凯旋，只要下了台，你就是秦凯旋。你可以有自己的私人空间，你也可以对那些围着你的人说不，但是旋儿，你得自己跨过去。你不能事事都去迁就他们，你来迁就他们，谁来迁就你？”

“有的粉丝很理性，可有的粉丝就是那么疯狂。他们只想盯着你，看着你，想了解你的一切，恨不得你早上吃的什么他们都想扒出来。他们不会去在乎你好不好受，他们只想疯狂的了解你的全部，想把你扒开了看看你到底是不是他们想的那样。”

“旋儿，有的时候你不能去考虑太多，你无条件无底线的去包容他们，这样是不行的。咱们是相声演员，不是明星偶像。”

那边的人顿了顿。

“粉丝只会一味的去捧着你，哪怕你说的包袱不好笑，他们也会给足了面子去笑，他们看的是你本身，而不是你的作品。粉丝的确也是不容易，来来回回的那么花钱抢票就为了看你一眼。但是旋儿，咱们最终能留下的还是观众。粉丝可能就是喜欢你那么两三年，等新鲜度过了，也就走了，不看你了，这是常有的事。真正留下来的是看你包袱可乐，看咱们作品新奇的人，他们那叫观众。”

“你既然喜欢相声，就不要考虑后不后悔，值不值得，这没必要。你还和我们不同呢，我们就是吃的相声这碗饭，你以后可能还会有别的选择，别的生活方式，但那也是那你下定决心说再也不登台说相声之后的事，而不是现在要考虑的。”

那边的声音带着些喑哑，带着无奈叹息的轻浅，却又是宽厚的语重心长。

“旋儿啊，只要你还喜欢，那就值得。不要去否定自己的选择，也不要去否定自己的努力，业务还不行，那咱就继续努力。你还年轻，未来成长的空间还很大。再说了，有师父在，有孟哥和我在，咱不怕这个，知道吗旋儿？”

一番掏心窝的话让秦霄贤的眼泪就和断了线的风筝似的，收也收不回来。他捂着脸，任由眼泪沾湿了脸庞和手掌，他就像是一个无助的孩子，再被最爱的人安抚过后，终于不再压抑着委屈的内心，大大方方的将之发泄出来。

人生这条路究竟要怎么走？这是个没有答案的问题。无论是谁告诉你要如何去走，那终归是别人的人生。而自己的人生，始终都要由自己去摸索，去经历。好与坏，成功与失败，数不清的坎坷和挫折，那都是人生路上必经的风景。

可能有那么一瞬间被路途上的风景迷了眼，至此便驻足不前，忘却了自己正在走的道路，亦或者是被路上的一个石头绊倒，便害怕前路坎坷漫漫，不在行进。但幸得至亲至爱之人点破迷经，最终得以迷途知返，这就够了。

后来的秦霄贤不知道又和那人聊了些什么，也忘了是又聊到了几点，他只记得两个人说着说着那头便没了声音。他仔细的去听，便听见了那微弱却是极为安稳的呼吸声。

看来是累惨了。他揉了揉眼睛，缩在被窝里，手机就放在耳边，被睡意朦胧的声音透着半点无奈，带着点鼻音，道了一声：“晚安。”

不甚明亮的月色透过藏蓝色的窗帘将晕染成一片微光的云影洒进室内，原本还有些睡不着的头脑听着那放大了的呼吸声突然就来了困意。

一呼，一吸。他甚至能想象到那人的睡姿，像是个还在母体中的胎儿，侧着头，微蜷起四肢，胸膛却贴着床面。

“晚安……”他又说了一声，却是在那人的呼吸声中闭了眼睛。

一呼，一吸。

并没有同步，却是紧紧相挨。

渐渐陷入沉睡中的秦霄贤并没有听到电话那头传来了一句要比寻常低上很多，没了半点奶音的低沉话语，带着轻轻的安抚，却又坚定不移。

“别怕，有我在呢……”

第二天的时候是有秦霄贤的场的。前两天他请了假，今天怎么说也该回去上班了。

早上起来的时候，手机已经自动关机了。在开机之后霄贤看了看通话记录，是在五点多的时候挂断的。五点多呀，那人应该还没起床，想来应该就是那时候自动关机了。

一边充着电一边浏览昨天没心情看的各种消息，安慰的话有，叫他别往心里去的话也有，还有因为这件事而顺倒指点了下他工作上的的不足也有，最让他惊奇的是，他今天才发现原来他不是第一个被人强亲的。

队长队副们都不在家，七队就暂时交给了张九泰，代理队长当的倒也是挺称职的，没道理会在这种事情上骗他。

[还气呢啊？差不多行了，我知道你不好受，但你又不是小姑娘，被亲一口还要死要活？丢不丢人。再说了，你这也不是第一个被强吻的了，九良不也是被强吻过么，人事后了就郁闷了半天，寻思着这到底是谁占谁便宜了。你学学人家，一天到晚的想那么多能当饭吃？以后离远点就行了，毕竟观众一来这个咱们也没办法，没他们咱们就得饿死。]

[师父那里你也去过了，很事情师父应该也跟你讲过了，休息也休了，差不多该回来了，现在队里本来就人手不够，你别让我把周九良搬出来啊！]

他选择性忽略掉了后面那段话，本来他也决定今天就回去上班的，就是有些吃惊，同时还有些恼怒。他没想到这种事竟然也会发生在那人身上。而且那人绝不会想到底是谁占便宜了，以他对那人的了解，他当时想的很可能就是，现在的观众这都是怎么了？

那人心思重，总是爱多想，但偏巧那人还生了一颗剔透玲珑心，想到最后却又比谁都通透。等人发现的时候人家早就自己想通了。

他估摸着那人现在总和观众保持距离，除了遵守规矩外，应该就是那次意外吧。

那他呢？他秦霄贤呢？他也要像周九良一样，在那些小姑娘面前竖起屏障，拒绝一切吗？

他有点舍不得。

毕竟他也是追过星的人，台下那些粉丝的想法和那时候的他几乎相差无几，都是想离自己喜欢的人近一点，在近一点，能在一起拍张照片，能递一张纸要个签名，送个小礼物表达爱意，他都懂，因为都差不多。

所以啊，他有点舍不得让那些个在门口辛辛苦苦就为了等他们下班出来能见一面的小姑娘最后却没一点收货的回家。

挺不忍心的。

再去剧场的时候还好，可能是那些小姑娘们都知道他爱迟到，如果在堵着他的话可能就真得罚钱了。

匆匆换了衣服，正好赶上上一场的人下来，是张九泰刘筱亭他们俩。

“来了。”

“啊——”他系上最后一个盘扣，孙九香已经走他前头去了，正在距离他一步之遥的地方朝他摆手叫他快点跟上。他一边往孙九香那边走，路过张九泰的时候撂下一句：“一会儿给我说说他的事，这事我都不知道呢。”

张九泰点点头，说了声行，就是在秦霄贤临上台的时候突然拍了拍他肩膀，不同往日的插科打诨好哥们儿，颇有一股好师哥的架势：“好好说，别搭理那些瞎搭茬的人，按你自己节奏说就行。”

登了台，介了绍，他就成了台上的秦霄贤。台下掌声热闹不凡，不知明的叫好也有，说奇怪却也没办法。只是演出效果说不上好，也就是那样，平平常常，规规矩矩，偶尔被底下的观众打乱了节奏，他也是笑的无奈还得继续演。

他知道他业务水平还有些欠缺，但他也在勤奋的努力，努力的调整节奏，努力的琢磨新包袱新活儿，努力的将业务水平往上升，为了对得起观众，对得起师父，也为了对得起那人。

可是等他下了台换了衣服准备出来之后，秦霄贤看着突然出现的那些姑娘们瞬间就懵了。而那些姑娘们还嬉笑他又傻了，又被吓到了。

谁说不是呢。

明明他一演完就出来了，后面甚至还有尚九熙何九华他们俩攒底，他可真是刚刚才出了门口，就又被堵到了。

耳边全都是叽叽喳喳的密集声音在喊他的名字，他想说“抱歉，借过”他想说“不好意思，今天不签了”可是还没等他话音说出去， 一个又一个的问题就将他堵到一句话也说不出来。 

怼到脸边上的纸和笔，他麻木的笑着伸出手，手中握着那只刚刚戳到他下巴的笔，接过票根或者是笔记本，在那上面写着一个名字。

【秦霄贤】

可是写着写着，他仿佛像是突然不认识这三个字了一样，在又一次接过本子的时候，他不知道该怎么去下笔写了。

是先写什么来着？一横吗？然后呢？

不知道了。

这三个字对于他来说就像是字典里从没出现过的文字一样，他们和他毫无关系，秦霄贤是谁？秦凯旋又是谁？和他有什么关系？而他现在，又是谁？

“借过。”

他突然听见了这样的一个声音，有点低，又带着不容置疑的坚定，还有一些疲惫和缺水导致的沙哑。

已经化成一团浆糊的大脑一瞬间没有反应过来这个声音的主人是谁。直到紧接着他感觉他的手腕被一个温暖又宽大的手掌拽住了，可他却只觉得那温热的掌心温度烫的他直害怕。

他下意识的就想用力将拽着他的手甩开，但是当他的眼睛不经意间看到那个带着帽子，却比他矮了半个头还多的人时，他不动了。

此时的秦霄贤突然有一种眼眶泛红的冲动。

那些姑娘们似乎也是发现了这个人，嗡杂的声音吵得人有些头痛，耳朵在阵阵鸣响。

“是九良！”

“真的是九良啊！”

“我的天九良今天怎么来了啊！”

“九良是来接老秦的吗？”

“孟哥没跟着一起吗？”

“九良今天不会是要空降吧！？”

“九良能签个名吗？”

“九良！”

………………

声音很多，也很杂。可是那个人却只是抓着自己的手，站在他的身前，被帽檐遮住的脸上没有什么表情，明明是一对喜感的八字眉，愣是被那双冷硬的双眼映衬的隐隐带着些愠怒。他没有去掩盖自己的不悦，他大大方方的让自己的表情暴露在那一个个举起的镜头面前，光明正大的。

秦霄贤吸了吸鼻子，他看着那厚重的背影，有些笨拙，却像是一把利剑一样冲破层层阻碍，带着他，冲破人群。他不自觉的握紧了那只手，似乎是心底的一个暗示，只要有这个人在身边，那就什么也不怕了。

前面的人没有说话，只是拽着秦霄贤往前走，遇到实在是纠缠不休的人了，他也只是用那比寻常冷了不知道多少度的声音说了一句：“借过，谢谢。我们要回家了。”

他看到了那个女孩子脸色一瞬间变得尴尬，像是没想到周九良会这么说，毕竟平时的周九良哪怕在不喜欢有人围着他，可也不会像现在这样这么冷漠的可怕。也就是趁着她尴尬的时候，这个人已经护着他走出了那一层层的人墙。

没有人敢在追上来。他知道这是因为身前的这个人，很多人都说周九良是个很冷漠的人，但也有人说他是个很可爱很暖的人。他笑的时候仿佛明媚的天都晴了，可若是不笑的时候那一双细长而冷漠的眼里就像藏着一片冰原，在那片冰原中还伫立着两座被白雪覆盖的山峰。放眼看去皆是一片清冷的白色，没有边际，就连天空也被这苍白世界模糊了边界。他只是看你一眼，无波无澜，便会让你望而却步。

这是一种非常神奇而极富有压迫感的威慑力。

也不知道是为什么，周九良，他就是有这种诡妙的力量。

两个人的手在冲破那层人墙之后又走过了一段路，前面的人这才慢慢松开。秦霄贤颇有些怅然若失的看着自己的手叹气，那温热的掌心温度还没有褪去，柔软的触感也还存在，就是留下这些的那只手不在了。

他亦步亦趋的跟在周九良身后，低垂的眼睛正一眨不眨的盯着前面人的手。其实周九良的手要比他的手小一点，但是却比他的手要宽厚不少，但胜在手型漂亮，十指修长白皙，骨节分明，除了大拇指留了半小截透明的指甲外，其余的都修剪的极其整洁圆润。当他微微攥起手掌时就能看见手背上的那几条筋脉浮起，弹起弦子来更是如翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶一样，让人根本就移不开眼睛。

周九良本来是想在路边打车的，都快走到马路边上了，跟在身后的秦霄贤这时候才敢搭句话：“哥……我今天是开车来的……”

刚说完，他就被周九良瞪了一眼。两个人又只好原路返回到停车场。悄悄跟在他们身后的姑娘们还纳闷，这俩人怎么又回来了，是有什么东西落在会场了吗？但是鉴于前面开路的人是周九良，倒是没一个人敢上前去问，就是在小声的互相嘀咕这是怎么了。

后来一直跟到停车场，看着两个人上了车，那几个小姑娘这才明白过来，怕是有人不知道某人是开车来的，本来想在路边打车的，最后被人一提醒，这就赶来取车了。

几个女孩看着车子从眼前开走，她们站在一边还都开心的挥着手，嘴里头喊着“九良再见，老秦再见”，虽然车里的人没有给他们半点反应，可这几个女孩子依旧举着手机笑的挺高兴的。

等开出好一段距离之后，秦霄贤才敢开口问他：“……你怎么来了啊。”

周九良没理他，自顾自的摘下帽子捯了捯被压瘪的钢丝球，然后随手一丢，就将帽子丢在了后座上，半撑着下巴看着窗外。

秦霄贤突然感到一阵心慌，脚下一个不稳踩了一下刹车，没由来的声色抖了抖，“……哥？”

刹车的惯力让坐在副驾驶上的人猛的往前倾了倾，周九良悄无声息的叹了口气，转过头来微皱着眉头：“别晃神，开车就好好开车，你这么来一下多危险，这是得亏后面没车。”

“……”

秦霄贤没说话，脚下轻轻一踩，继续往前开，这不是个能停车的路段，但是有些话憋在心里很难受，他等不到停下车之后再细细说。所以目视着前方，在一个路口停下来等红灯，看着红色的数字不断在倒数，终于开了口。

“你挺失望的吧。”他握紧了方向盘，抿了抿唇，“昨天都告诉过我了，我还没学会怎么去拒绝，你……生气了吧。”

“……”眼中有过一丝波澜，周九良看着路边的灌木丛，又想着刚刚看到的那一幕，沙哑的声音从喉咙中涌上来：“没失望，也没生气，我还不知道你，要是你眼前出现高圆圆你也得那样，将心比心，都一样。”

秦霄贤一个没忍住，笑了下，可是笑罢过后却敛了神色，压低了嗓音，在绿灯亮起的那一秒继续向前，一声叹息便是一句，“我错了。”

周九良放在腿上的手动了动，攥住了又张开，微抿的唇角开始向上开合：“……慢慢改就行。谁不是这么过来的，没有那么多一蹴而就的事儿。慢慢适应，也就适应了。”

“我知道，你也是这么过来的。”秦霄贤松开了一只手，覆在了那还在纠结于自己裤子的手背上：“我就是，看着她们也挺不容易的，就想迁就一下，签个名也不需要多长时间，几个字就能让他们高兴挺久的，就是没想到会有那么一遭……”

“你没想到的事情还多着呢，你知道真到现场了会发生啥啊。再说了，你迁就她们，那谁来体谅你啊，台上你是秦霄贤，下了台换了衣服你就是秦凯旋。台上台下你得分清了，你不是偶像明星，从始至终的身份就那一个，咱们这个行业和人家不一样，戏里戏外你要是分不清你早晚得迷的里头。前车之鉴还不多吗？”

周九良的语气有些重，但又不是在训斥他，毕竟他没有甩开秦霄贤的手不是。他这样子倒更像是自家人看着你迷惘不定，说着浑话，就忍不住想要骂你一顿，让你赶紧醒悟过来。

其实周九良的话也没什么错，他在迁就她们，可谁来理解他呢？台上台下那就是距离，一个秦霄贤到秦凯旋的距离。观众粉丝们只能留在台上秦霄贤的世界里，至于台下的秦凯旋，说个实在话，就应该把他当个路人。一个完全不认识的陌生人。

可这说来轻巧，做起来却艰难。现在他们这个行业本来就是不如从前，年轻的观众越来越多，尤其是小姑娘们也越来越多，渐渐的，来看他们演出的人已经不能再说是观众了，真是应了娱乐圈的称呼，成了粉丝，并且粉丝效应一点都不亚于娱乐圈，让他们把台下的他当成是陌生人那是不可能的事。

都总归是得有解决办法的。粉丝他们管不了，那就只能从自己开始了。

事儿就是这么个理儿。想来想起也就是这么个办法，今天人家能拽着强吻你，谁知道明天又会发生些什么呢？会直接雇佣私家侦探来拍你隐私？还是等着将你所有秘密全都探索完了，发现你并不是他们心里想的那样就顺手将你所有不能摊在明面上的东西暴露在广大视野中？

这实在是太过恶毒。可有时候却又不能不以恶意去揣测别人最大的恶意。毕竟，这就是人性。

学会保持距离，学会拒绝，可能这就是自己能给自己的最大的保护了吧。

这事儿也不能说是想通了，只能说是自己看着来吧。

困惑自己的事情消失了，出差的爱人也归来了，本来心情不怎么好的秦霄贤倒是立马活泼起来了。

“是是是。我们宝宝说的对。咱们是先回家还是先吃饭去？你这个点回来肯定没吃上饭，要不先咱吃饭去吧。”

“先回家先回家，一会儿到家了点外卖，我行李啥的全都在家门口堆着呢。”

一说到行李，周九良马上就从懒散的靠坐变成了危襟正坐，脸上也带着急色，恨不得现在立刻马上就出现在家门口，看看他的行李箱有没有安安稳稳的待在原地。

秦霄贤听到这人没到家，愣了下，“你没回家啊？”

“还不是因为某个人要下班了。”周九良冷笑一声，看着秦霄贤翻了个白眼：“我下了车就把行李放楼下了，是惦着把行李放屋去呢，但是那个电梯还在20层呆着呢，你又马上要下班了，哪还来得及等那个破电梯。”

“……”秦霄贤不自觉的提了速，握着周九良的手摇了摇，“宝宝不急啊，咱们小区治安好，而且都有监控，放心丢不了。”

“……戒指还在箱子里呢……”周九良嘟嘟囔囔的说了这么几个字，他用余光瞟了一眼秦霄贤，就看见这人愣了一下，然后从嘴里爆出一声——

“卧槽！”

要不是开着车，秦霄贤估计得蹿到周九良的背上给他来一个情比金坚七天锁，非得让他感受一下什么叫做死前的绝望！

秦霄贤撒开周九良都手抹了把脸，皮笑肉不笑的咬牙切齿：“周航！你是不是傻！你戒指放行李箱干嘛！你就带着它不行吗？”

那戒指，可是他花了他一半的家当找了某个著名珠宝设计师专门为他们俩设计的。那个设计师说这是他设计的第十三款同性对戒。并且还对他说了一番话。

“爱是这个世界上至高无上的存在。我相信你找到我并且让我为你和你的爱人设计这样的一对戒指，一定是非常非常的爱他。你应该知道，在你前面的那十二对同性爱人中只有一对情侣将那两枚戒指还给了我，它们现在就放在我的展厅里，你应该看见过它了。所以孩子，我希望你永远也不会有将戒指还给我的那一天。”

“这条道路并不好走，但还有无数人在祝福你们。爱，不会拘泥于任何形式与困扰，它们只是会随着你的心而变。”

秦霄贤觉得那位设计师说的很对，而且他也看到了展厅里的那对戒指，简约漂亮的戒身上满身刮痕，那是生活所迫的痕迹。他那时候就在想，他一定不会让他和周九良的戒指摆在这里，他们最后一定会带着送给彼此的戒指十指相握，然后永远的闭上眼睛。

生未缘尽死同穴，并骨青山水长依。

秦霄贤的戒指一直都有好好的带在身上，因为上台不能带这些饰品，所以他干脆买了两条链子将戒指戴在了脖子上。周九良的那一条还是他亲手戴上去的。

所以秦霄贤会生气也不是不无道理，到时候丢的不光是钱，更是这份珍贵的祝福，是一个寓意。

所以周九良扁着嘴，知道是自己的问题，他也没敢大声的去反驳：“我那天洗澡就把链子给摘了……本来是戴手上了，谁知道一抹沐浴露，它就掉地上了……”

他话音里带着些小委屈：“平时戴着正正好，谁知道洗个澡还会掉地上……后来出来了我就把他放盒子里跟乔治搁一起了……”

“我不是故意的……”

周九良声音特别小的说了这句话，没有太多委屈，就是有些自责，还有担心行李真的会丢的害怕。

那枚戒指，是秦霄贤跟他在一起的三周年纪念日的礼物。他们一起走过了三年，有哭也有笑，有吵也有闹，不是没说过分手，可是分开之后却又分外想念，总是没过多久就会互相认错，在夜晚十指紧扣的回了家。

久而久之，感觉有些浮躁了就会不约而同的出去静静心，有时是一场单人的旅行，有时也会是一场短暂的双人游。看过的风景多了，看过的人也多了，就会发觉身边的人是他真好。旅行的目的不为别的，只是要让浮躁的感情在沉淀下来，而沉淀下来的并不是灰烬，而是深沉的爱意。

周九良记得前些日子他无意间看到的一个视频，是一位武打演员说的一番话。

[爱情就是一间银行，吵架的时候是在花钱，闹别扭的时候也是在花钱，但是在花钱的同时，要想着怎样去存钱，有空的时候一起去看个电影，逛个街，晚上的时候可以喝杯小酒聊聊最近的苦恼，一起解决想想办法，所以生活里的点点滴滴都是在存钱。生活里不可能没有矛盾，但是有矛盾了，才有钱花。]

很通透的一段话，周九良觉得感情不就是这个理么。如果钱都花完了，就连一分也拿不出来了， 那也就是这段感情将要结束的时候。回忆起来这三年，印象深刻的吵架不是没有，可是让他印象更深刻的却是那些吵架过后修复感情的过程。

秦霄贤是个很懂浪漫的人，而他就要更无趣一些。但他的无趣并不是不享受浪漫，他只是不知道应该怎么去创造浪漫。但幸好，秦霄贤之于他也是个好哄的人，给他弹个弦子都能高兴好久。

他不是没想过先把戒指拿出来再走，可是打开箱子翻了翻却怎么也翻不到那个黑色的小盒子，看看时间又快差不多了，要是他再被人堵住该怎么办？那个傻子到现在还学不会拒绝，要是再被人占了便宜该怎么办？

周九良一想到这里，就将行李箱放在了楼下的门里，赶忙打了车去了剧场。还没到门口，就看见被一群小姑娘围住的秦霄贤，迷茫着一双眼睛，麻木的签着字。

那一刻，他庆幸自己就这么不管不顾的赶到了他爱人的身边。

许是意识到周九良的情绪问题，又想到这人还不是为了自己，秦霄贤骂了自己一声，又再度握住了那只揪着裤子不放的手，他用了一点力，打开了那合在一起的指缝，略微潮凉的冷汗沁了满手，他一点点的将手指嵌进那空余的指缝里，柔缓了声音，带着歉意和抚慰：“对不起啊宝宝……可不是因为我么……没事儿的啊，丢了就丢了，大不了咱再买，那些东西都是身外之物，只要你不丢就好。只要我们周宝宝不丢了，就万世太平咯。”

距离回家的路还有不到十分钟的路程，密闭的空间内响起一声叹息般的轻笑，秦霄贤只感觉到握着自己的那只手回握住了他，略有些调高带了些奶音的话就崩了出来：“你当我是你啊，找个厕所都能迷路。那是钱！丢了也得找回来！主要是乔治还在箱子里呢，我儿子可不能丢！”

“航儿啊，我问你个问题哈，是我重要还是你那只绿色的恐龙重要？”

此时的秦霄贤并没有发觉到这是一道送命题。

“废话，当然是我儿子乔治重要。”

“……”

秦霄贤没说话了，他一脸阴沉的开着车，脑海里想的却是如何把他儿子给碎尸万段，且尸首无存。

十五分钟之后到了家，中途堵了会儿车，周九良一下车撒丫子就跑，秦霄贤跟在后头还有闲情逸致的拿出手机给奔跑中的小企鹅拍了个小视频，乐呵呵的发了朋友圈。

等到他到了楼底下，就看着周九良正盯着黏在门上的一张A4纸出神，他走过去看了看，纸上写着几句话：

[行李箱已移至保卫室，请箱子的主人到保卫室来领取。]

行吧，这下可以放心了，戒指和乔治都没丢。

周九良抹了把脸，小猫咪的嘴角这才翘起来，他跟秦霄贤说：“我拿箱子去，你先点两份吃的，饿了。”

“行。”秦霄贤拿出手机就打开了外卖，边看边说：“我跟你一块儿去吧，正好在门口的鲜果店买点水果吃，家里没啥存货了……”

本想拒绝的周九良一想到空空如也的冰箱，瞬间面无表情，“行吧。”

又过了十多分钟，两个人从保卫室走出来，周九良带着帽子低着头嘴角撇的都快耷拉到地上了，他刚刚被保卫室的人教育了一顿，这事吧本就是他的不对，他也没什么话可反驳，只能恩恩啊啊的应付着，毕竟人家也是好心么。就是身边的大傻子，听着他被说还憋着一脸的笑，弄的他挺气的。

后来他就拉着箱子上楼了，这水果店也是没去成。

进了家门，周九良就看见橘猫上的口罩了，身后的秦霄贤眼疾手快的将口罩拿了下来，跟在后面一脸讪笑，周九良哼了声，弯下腰换鞋子，挂在脖子上的链子顺势掉了出来，一枚戒指在链子上乱晃。

“你定外卖了吗？”

“定了，定了两份煲仔饭，还有份鱼香肉丝，行不？”

“其实我想吃黄焖鸡……”

“那要不，退了？”

“算了，怪麻烦的，明天在吃黄焖鸡。”

“其实你是想吃鱼香肉丝了吧……”

“秦凯旋你闭上嘴能死啊！”

“那可不，闭上嘴了， 我还怎么亲你啊。”

“哎呀！你离我远点！”

秦霄贤刚想在耍一次流氓，门铃就响了，他飞快的亲了下周九良的猫咪嘴，然后趿拉着拖鞋去开门，他估摸着应该是送水果的。他在上楼之前给那家水果店发了条微信，要了点俩人都爱吃的水果和零嘴。

门一开，果然是那位老大哥，手里拎着两大塑料袋的东西，一袋子水果，一袋子零食。那位老大哥也是个熟人了，顺口聊了两句话，“小周回来了啊？”

“嗐，这不是刚到家，人饿了，家里也没啥吃的了，就先吃点零食垫垫等着外卖送来。”秦霄贤接过袋子，笑了笑。

“成，有啥要的在发微信告诉我，我在给你送过来。”

“好嘞，大哥慢走啊。”

两句闲聊，关了门。秦霄贤把装着零食的袋子丢给周九良，边说边拎着水果袋进了厨房：“你先吃点零食垫垫，外卖估计还得好一会儿呢，我切点水果去。你不许吃辣的啊！”

“哦。”

小猫咪乖巧的打开客厅的电视，伸出小爪子翻着塑料袋里的零食，什么薯片啊，小饼干啊，坚果瓜子啊，棒棒糖啊，嚯，连辣条也有两袋。怪不得不让他吃辣的。

等着秦霄贤端着水果盘从厨房里出来，周九良正吃着薯片嗑着瓜子一边看手机一边看电视。也不知道他就那一双眼睛到底看的是啥。

估计是看到秦霄贤出来了，他拍了拍脑袋上面的空位，挑着嘴角无声的让他过去给他当枕头。

“懒死你算了。”

嘴上这么说，人还是乖乖的坐到周九良身边，把人脑袋抬起来放自己腿上了，手上拿着果盘，扎了半个草莓就喂进周九良的嘴里，看着猫咪眯起眼睛翘起嘴角，秦霄贤不由伸手呼噜呼噜了几下软蓬蓬的钢丝球，他还是挺享受这种安静闲暇的时间的。

电视还在开着，已经是到了时间的新闻联播，上面播的是什么两个人都没注意，周九良的手机被放在了沙发背上，旁边就是秦霄贤的手机。果盘里的水果没剩多少，就剩了几个切成小块的香蕉。外卖的盒子被整理好放在餐厅的桌子上，等着下楼的时候再去丢掉。

周九良给秦霄贤揉着额头，这人这几天一直失眠，总是犯头疼，刚刚吃着吃着饭就又头疼了。他自己也经常犯头疼，知道头疼起来是真的烦躁。挨到吃完饭，他收拾完了东西，看着靠在沙发上眉头紧皱的人，无声的走到秦霄贤身边，像最开始那样将秦霄贤的头放在自己的腿上，开始给秦霄贤揉着太阳穴，指尖一下一下大按着头皮，顺道在聊着一些这几天发生的趣事，或者是解答一下关于业务上的问题。

可能现在这个时间就是在往爱情的银行里存钱吧。

周九良笑着想。

秦霄贤感觉他似乎是在做梦，梦里头有一只超级可爱的大橘猫正趴在地上，体型是他的好几倍大，橘猫半眯着眼睛，嘴角弯弯有点像鞋柜上的那只陶瓷的橘猫。他不由的靠过去，伸出手顺着那柔软到极致的毛皮毛，柔软的毛发在他手里面就像是在摸着一团软软蓬松的棉花。他吸了吸鼻子，做了个大胆的决定。

他一头扎进橘猫的长毛里，享受的蹭了又蹭，他似乎还嗅到了一股清爽的柑橘味道，好像他家宝宝身上的清甜味，他忍不住呢喃了一句：“宝宝……”

然后他就听见他家宝宝回了他一声，“在呢。”

他迷迷瞪瞪的睁开眼，就看见周九良对着他笑，笑完了还笑骂了他一句，“大傻子。”

秦霄贤揉揉眼睛伸出手环抱住了周九良的腰，在那柔软的小肚子上蹭了蹭，“宝宝我刚刚做了个梦，梦见你变成了一只超大的猫咪，就像是夏目里的猫咪老师的本体那么大，它身上的毛超级软，就跟你的小肚子似的，软乎乎的。我叫他宝宝，他还答应我了呢。你说那是不是你啊。”

“你说是就是呗。”周九良有一下没一下的捯着秦霄贤的头发，他家旋儿的头发可软了，就是总爱抹发胶，他不怎么喜欢，“快起来洗澡去，该睡觉了。”

“才几点啊……”秦霄贤抱紧了周九良的腰，就是不肯起。

“才几点……都已经十一点啦！你不睡我还得睡呢！”

奶音一飙，秦霄贤就有点受不住了，他撒了手撑起身子，对着那张猫唇就结结实实的来了个法式热吻。手里头还不老实的乱摸，惹的两个人一身的火。

本来周九良是真的困了想睡觉的，被秦霄贤这个一撩骚，他还真的起了点旖旎的心思。唇瓣分离，周九良迷离着眼睛喘着气，眼角像是画了抹油彩一样的艳红。还没等他喘足了气，他身上的秦霄贤就笑嘻嘻的给他来了句，“那宝宝我洗澡去了啊，洗完澡咱们就睡觉。我知道咱们宝宝累了，今天就不折腾你了，看你老公对你多好~”

说完话秦霄贤就跑远了。

就剩下一个被调情调的起了生理反应的周九良在沙发上消化秦霄贤的话。

‘咔哒。咔哒。’

停转了的十八核大脑开始正常运转，周九良憋红了脸，站起来就气冲冲的往浴室走。

“老公你奶奶个头！秦霄贤你死不死啊！”

浴室里的人等的就是这一出，没等周九良打开门，浴室的门就从里面打开了，伸出一双手臂，就将周九良给拽了进去。

浴室里的水声不小，足够将那些婉转高声的呻吟以及时不时附着的嗔骂给尽数遮盖。

一场鸳鸯浴下来，周九良就跟霜打了的茄子一样，扶着腰软着腿的出来了。浴室的灯还亮着，秦霄贤还在里面收拾放纵后的乱摊子，嘴里头还颇有兴致的哼着歌。

等到他收拾完了出来的时候就看见周九良跟一条咸鱼一样的趴在床上，湿漉漉的小卷毛也没吹干，还时不时的往下滴答着水珠。

“又不吹头发就睡，你不头疼谁头疼。”

皱着眉返回浴室拿了吹风机过来，通上电，开始吹着那头小卷毛。在吹风机略显喧噪的声音中，秦霄贤还是听见了那几声轻哼，有点像给猫咪挠下巴时发出的那种代表舒服的呼噜声，但又有些不一样，要比猫咪的声音奶和细，哼哼唧唧的，跟个小孩子似的。

等吹完了头发在看时间，又是十二点多了。

周九良似乎是已经睡着了，侧趴着，头冲着他这边，微张的唇还没有褪去那副鲜艳的红。他的呼吸平稳又顺畅，枕头边是那双舒展平张的手。

秦霄贤看着周九良的睡脸有些出神，突然就附过身去将一枚吻印在了那人的额头上，嘴角带着笑意，眼睛里满是藏不住的爱意和宠溺。他拿起一旁的遥控器按了开关，暖黄色的床头灯也灭了。

他伸过了手，将周九良整个人抱在怀里。他是真的有睡觉会抱人的习惯，以前的时候是抱着枕头，后来有了周九良就开始抱着他。要是怀里不抱着点东西，总是睡不安稳。

怀里的人浑身上下都散发着一股清甜的柑橘味道，闻着这股子清甜味，浓重的困意就已经向他袭来了。秦霄贤觉得从今天起他可以向失眠说再见了。

“宝宝晚安。”

在彻底陷入梦乡之前，他听见了怀中的人跟他说了一句话。

他说：

“你别怕，有我护着你呢。”

声音有些哑，还带着浓重的困意，可这却并不妨碍那话语里的坚定。

“嗯，我不怕。”

秦霄贤将人往怀里又带了带，不会让那人因为他的拥抱过于难受，又做是一种绝不会让人从自己怀中消失的牢固。

他闭上眼睛。只要有周九良在，他秦霄贤就什么也不怕了。

脖子上的链子顺着侧卧的睡势垂在了肩膀上，秦霄贤感受着戒指微凉的触感，在心里暗暗发了誓。

这一辈子，我都会像热爱生命一样的去热爱你，保护你。

那么。  
晚安。

\------------------------------------------------------------------END


End file.
